


Worm Arc and Chapter Guide

by Bochord of Leaspell (EquinePianist)



Series: Listening to the Stars [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Book Guide, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter Guide, Chapter Related, Completely Canon, all the characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinePianist/pseuds/Bochord%20of%20Leaspell
Summary: A guide to the Worm arcs and chapters. (A quick blurb to summarize each chapter so as to be able to find what I'm looking for quickly.)(Links to each chapter included)Note:If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.





	1. Arc 1: Gestation

**Arc 1: (Gestation)**

[**1.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-1-gestation/1-01/)

Taylor gets soda spilled on her. Decides to finally enter the cape scene.

[ **1.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-1-gestation/1-02/)

Taylor introduces background and costume.

[ **1.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-1-gestation/1-03/)

Costume is further described, city described, stumbles on her first scene.

[ **1.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-1-gestation/1-04/)

Taylor gets involved in her first cape fight.

[ **1.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-1-gestation/1-05/)

Taylor beats Lung, introduced to the Undersiders.

[ **1.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-1-gestation/1-06/)

Taylor meets Armsmaster.

[ **1.x (Interlude; Danny)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-1-gestation/1-x-interlude/)

Starts w/ documentary of the start of the Cape scene. Danny worries about Taylor because he knows that she’s not home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work if to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	2. Arc 2: Insinuation

**Arc 2: Insinuation**

[ **2.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-01/)

Taylor and Danny interact for the first time. Plot development happens.

[ **2.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-02/)

Plot development continues and the cape scene is introduced more in depth.

[ **2.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-03/)

More examples of school bullying continued.

[ **2.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-04/)

Previous scene continues, first example of Sophia getting the special treatment. 

[ **2.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-05/)

Taylor replies to Tattletales message, Undersiders described a little more.

[ **2.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-06/)

Taylor joins the Undersiders.

[ **2.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-07/)

Previous scene continues, Bitch attacks Skitter.

[ **2.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-08/)

Taylor beats Bitch and tries to back out.

[ **2.09** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-09/)

Taylor lies to Danny and stays with the Undersiders for the night.

[ **2.x (Interlude; Victoria)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-2-insinuation/2-x-interlude/)

The Dallon’s are introduced, Victoria almost kills another man (on accident) and Amy doesn’t want to keep covering for her mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	3. Arc 3: Agitation

**Arc 3: Agitation**

[ **3.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-01/)

Taylor starts to get a little more comfortable with Brian/Grue. The bullying continues, and Taylor skips a whole day of school instead.

[ **3.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-02/)

The Docks/boardwalk is described a little more. Taylor gets her first self-defence lesson from Grue.

[ **3.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-03/)

Taylor and the Undersides discuss tactics for robbing a bank.

[ **3.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-04/)

Taylor starts to lay her lies to hide from Danny. She meets with Armsmaster.

[ **3.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-05/)

Taylor has a full conversation with Armsmaster about trying to help him get info the Undersiders and decides that Miss Militia is her favorite.

[ **3.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-06/)

Lisa comforts Taylor the best she can about life and explains a little about the cape scene.

[ **3.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-07/)

The Undersiders start to rob a bank. Taylor takes hostages.

[ **3.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-08/)

Bank scene continued

[ **3.09** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-09/)

The Undersiders start their getaway and fight the Wards.

[ **3.10** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-10/)

Wards vs. Undersiders. Amy takes a stand.

[ **3.11** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-11/)

Taylor vs. Panacea, Tattletale vs Glory Girl

[ **3.12** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-12/)

Taylor & Tattletale vs Panacea & Glory Girl. Undersiders make their getaway.

[ **3.x (Interlude; Wards)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-3-agitation/3-x-interlude/)

The Wards get a more in-depth look. The PRT gets information about the Undersiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	4. Arc 4: Shell

**Arc 4: Shell**

[ **4.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-01/)

Taylor stands up to Emma, and hangs out on Lord Street Market aka the Market with the Undersiders minus Bitch. Finds out Bitch is one of the two killers in the group.

[ **4.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-02/)

Lisa and Taylor hang out and Taylor’s wardrobe gets updated.

[ **4.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-03/)

Taylor learns more about trigger events and shares what happened to her.

[ **4.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-04/)

Brian shares his trigger event and Aisha is mentioned. Taylor is asked to improve Grue’s costume and maybe Tattletales. The bank money may have been compromised (Bitch may have taken it and ran)

[ **4.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-05/)

Uber and Leet found their money stash.

[ **4.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-06/)

Undersiders vs Uber & Leet. They find out Uber & Leets were hired by the ABB for a distraction.

[ **4.x (Apology Interlude; Purity)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-x-bonus-interlude/)

Purity/Kayden used to be married to Kaiser/Max. She has a daughter and her stepson Theo is her babysitter. Uses opportunity to keep Theo away from father, Theo is grateful. Max Anders manipulates her back into the E88 because she wants to take down the ABB.

[ **4.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-07/)

Bakuda & ABB vs. Undersiders

[ **4.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-08/)

Bakuda showcases her sadism, and the Undersiders continue their getaway

[ **4.09** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-09/)

Undersiders getaway continues

[ **4.10** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-10/)

Bakuda recaptures Undersiders and targets Skitter because she took out Lung. Manton effect introduced. Bakuda gets her toes chopped.

[ **4.11** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-11/)

Taylor gets checked out by Doc Q. Brian and Lisa take Taylor to Danny. Taylor finds out Bakuda has started bombing the city and Oni Lee jailbreaks Lung.

[ **4.x (Interlude; Brutus)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-4-shell/4-x-interlude/)

Bitch takes her dogs for a walk. Bitch smacks down a mother that let her child pet a random dog.  Bitch takes out one of Hookwolf’s dog-fighting pits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	5. Arc 5: Hive

**Arc 5: Hive**

[ **5.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-01/)

Somer’s Rock is introduced. Supervillians get introduced. The Merchants are treated like the shit they are.

[ **5.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-02/)

A decision is made about the ABB.

[ **5.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-03/)

Taylor and her dad go to the mall because sales. Danny finds out that ex-bestie Emma is one of Taylor’s bullies.

[ **5.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-04/)

Danny goes to Blackwell about it, and nothing good happens to Taylor. Taylor starts to completely abandon school, and decides to head back to the Undersiders.

[ **5.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-05/)

The Undersiders head out for a joint battle against the ABB. Bitch makes Kaiser flinch.

[ **5.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-06/)

The battle goes downhill as it turns out both Lung and Oni Lee are at that specific base.

[ **5.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-07/)

Bitch, Skitter, Labyrinth & a sniper vs. Oni Lee makes for a decent team. 

[ **5.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-08/)

Newter gets patched up, Lung finds Skitter.

[ **5.09** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-09/)

Skitter defeats Lung, again, and used her surroundings to her advantage. (Proved a point to the E88 leader and other villains that she’s someone you don’t mess with.)

[ **5.10** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-10/)

Skitter confuses observing villains by calling the PRT to pick up Lung. Taylor learns the powers can damage people mentally when they manifest.

[ **5.x (Interlude; Gregor the Snail)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-5-hive/5-x-interlude/)

Gregor is a gentleman that dislikes being treated differently from a regular human. Avoids publicity when he can. Can be scary and sweet at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	6. Arc 6: Tangle

**Arc 6: Tangle**

[ **6.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-01/)

Taylor and the other villains are cleaning up the city of ABB. Taylor is starting to completely remove herself from her civilian life and ties.

[ **6.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-02/)

Taylor is discovering what freedom feels like and helps Brian with his apartment

[ **6.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-03/)

Taylor meets Aisha and her careworker.

[ **6.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-04/)

Ceasefire is over and shit’s going down. Undersiders get a high-stakes job offer

[ **6.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-05/)

The Undersiders attack the Galla, and chances of escape decrease.

[ **6.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-06/)

Armsmaster kicks ass but hasn’t quite taken names yet.

[ **6.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-07/)

The Undersiders get away with the Traveler’s help and  meet their employer.

[ **6.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-08/)

Taylor has what she needs to for the PRT, but doesn’t want to ruin the Undersiders. Coil shows a weakness: doesn’t know what Skitter wants.

[ **6.09** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-09/)

Taylor gets into an argument with Danny, he tries to imprison her in the house. Taylor gets Lisa to let her out, and Taylor leaves home (maybe for good)

[ **6.x (Interlude; Canary)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-6-tangle/6-x-interlude/)

Canary meets Bakuda and Lung on the way to the Birdcage. Birdcage is explained, on the surface and the inner works. Bakuda dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	7. Arc 7: Buzz

**Arc 7: Buzz**

[ **7.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-01/)

Stars with Brian and Taylor sparring. Taylor makes a deal with Bitch.

[ **7.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-02/)

Taylor helps Bitch with her shelter. Because she’s there, she helps Bitch save a dog with heartworms.

[ **7.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-03/)

Skitter uses just her bugs as a costume in improve in order to be able to help Bitch against some E88 goons.

[ **7.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-04/)

Taylor and Brian head back to the loft.  All E88 capes and high-ranking officers have had their identity exposed to the public. (Coil did it and the Undersiders are the favorite target because of Tattletale.)

[ **7.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-05/)

The Undersiders make a plan to get out of dodge and Taylor kisses Brian to get a rise out of Sophia Hess (they’re on a bus)

[ **7.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-06/)

Taylor is ambushed by Sophia in the bookstore. Brian tells Taylor that she feels like a sister.

[ **7.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-07/)

Purity’s daughter is kidnapped and Bitch’s shelter is destroyed. Grue and Skitter are attacked on their way to Bitch’s new hideout.(Stormtiger, Hookwolf & Cricket vs. Skitter & Grue)

[ **7.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-08/)

Grue and Skitter manage to defeat them enough to get away. Skitter gets back at Grue having to stitch her up. More plans are made.

[ **7.09** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-09/)

They ride into a war-zone. (Purity vs. Glory Girl, Lazerdream, Lady Photon) (Crusader, Rune vs. Aegis)(Krieg, Victor, Othala, Alabaster vs. Shielder, Flashbang, Brandish)(Night, Fog vs. Panacea, Vista, Clockblocker)

Undersiders vs. Rune, Night, Fog

[ **7.10** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-10/)

Undersiders vs. Night. Tattletale gets Purity to listen. Brian and Skitter visit Doc Q. Purity gets her kid back.

[ **7.11** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-11/)

Dinah is introduced. Skitter figures out that their bank robbery allowed for Coil to kidnap her and get her hooked on drugs.

[ **7.12** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-12/)

Taylor walks away from the Undersiders. Endbringer sirens.

[ **7.x (Interlude; Hannah)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-7-buzz/7-x-interlude-arc-7-buzz/)

Hannah/Miss Militia remembers her trigger event. Armsmaster gets demoted and transferred. Kid Win gets traded for Weld. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	8. Arc 8: Extermination

**Arc 8: Extermination**

[ **8.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-1/)

Skitter and Tattletale get to the Endbringer response site. Triumvirate described. Undersiders give her a cold shoulder. Leviathan is the confirmed Endbringer. 

[ **8.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-2/)

Legend gives a speech. Leviathan attacks and the Boardwalk is destroyed.

[ **8.x (Donation Interlude; Lisa)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-x-bonus-interlude/)

Lisa’s background and how she met Coil explained. Leviathan continues attack. Skitter turns heads.

[ **8.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-3/)

Skitter gives her all by trying to put her 1st aid and analytical mind to use saving people. Armsmaster creates a plan and hopes Scion shows up soon.

[ **8.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-4/)

Skitter skitters around the fight because all she can do is run. Armsmaster gloats. Armsmaster currently isn’t gloating and is missing an arm. People find out that Skitter can track Leviathan for a “short” distance.

[ **8.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-5/)

Taylor tracks Leviathan. Leviathan hits a shelter. Taylor almost leaves the civilians to die because Mr. Gladly is there. Skitter uses a halberd to great effect. Skitter is  _ very _ injured, arm and back are broken. Bitch appears. Scion finally shows up.

[ **8.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-6/)

PRT doesn’t help Skitter because she’s a villain. Panacea plays with Skitter a bit as she heals her. Taylor finds out that SH is SS.

[ **8.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-7/)

Legend and Armsmaster restrain Skitter. Tattletale gets Armsmaster to reveal his plans to kill the villains as he takes on Leviathan. Skitter gets exposed as a wannabe hero. 

[ **8.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-8/)

Every city that gets attacked by an Endbringer has a memorial. Taylor and Lisa talk. Taylor finally learns what Coil’s power is and just how she came to be part of the Undersiders.

[ **8.x (Interlude; Coil)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-8-extermination/8-x-interlude/)

Coil’s day-to-day life patterns are explained and Noelle is introduced. Apparently Mr. Pitter is the creepiest motherfucker ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	9. Arc 9: Sentinel (Wards Interlude Arc)

**Arc 9: Sentinel (Wards Interlude Arc)**

[ **9.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-9-sentinel-interludes/9-1/)

Weld’s POV. Weld comes to Brockton Bay. (Cape Power Classification Rhyme). Learns that Armsmaster is retired. The Merchants have taken over the Docks. E88 is split into Fenrir’s Chosen and The Pure (Hookwolf vs. Purity). Piggot explains her wish to have more  **Rogue** classifications instead of hero/villain. Weld promotes interaction between Ward teams.

[ **9.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-9-sentinel-interludes/9-2/)

Flechette’s POV. With be in Brockton Bay on a temp. transfer. Doesn’t like Shadow Stalker. Likes Parian. Parian’s name is Sabah. Flechette’s name is Lily.

[ **9.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-9-sentinel-interludes/9-3/)

Clockbuster POV. Class PARA-103. Glory Girl may be joining the Wards. (Wards vs. Travelers)Clockblocker starts to figure out how to keep going instead of always being angry.

[ **9.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-9-sentinel-interludes/9-4/)

Kid Win POV. Struggling to figure out what his power theme is. Self-destructive.

[ **9.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-9-sentinel-interludes/9-5/)

Vista POV.  Faces feeling, replaces Gallant as the Heart of the team.

[ **9.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/arc-9-sentinel-interludes/9-6/)

Shadow Stalker POV. She feels like the other Wards are just dumb kids that don’t know anything. Emma is in Portland. Likes that Leviathan attacked because then everyone can see what she sees: the dark side of people. (Skitter vs SS) (Undersiders vs. SS) (Undersiders have a new member)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	10. Arc 10: Parasite

**Arc 10: Parasite**

[ **10.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/%c2%ad-arc-10-parasite/10-1/)

Undersiders new member is Imp. Regent talks with Shadow Stalker and they play a prank on Skitter.

[ **10.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/%c2%ad-arc-10-parasite/10-2/)

_3 days Previous_ : Lisa takes Skitter to the Undersiders. Imp is Aisha. Taylor is allowed back but under limits and is not trusted.

 _Now_ :Regent is controlling Shadow Stalker, which is how he pranked Taylor earlier. Plan to infiltrate PRT fails.

[ **10.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/%c2%ad-arc-10-parasite/10-3/)

The Undersiders get past the Wards. Dragon seals them into the Wards area. Undersiders borrow TInkerTech to get out.

[ **10.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/%c2%ad-arc-10-parasite/10-4/)

Weld keeps the Undersiders from advancing forward. One of Dragon’s suits comes as backup.

[ **10.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/%c2%ad-arc-10-parasite/10-5/)

Grue gets what they came for. Undersiders manage to get out. Bitch purposefully knocked Skitter into the containment foam. Dragon saves Skitter and Skitter manages to get out.

[ **10.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/%c2%ad-arc-10-parasite/10-6/)

Assault, Miss Militia, Battery and Weld ambush them. (Assault vs. Regent, Imp)(Grue, SS vs Battery, Weld)(Bitch vs Triumph)(Tattletale, Skitter vs. Miss Militia) Skitter handles Bitch with aggression and a deal. Coil gets Data. Undersiders are given individual territory.

[ **10.x (Interlude; Alec)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/%c2%ad-arc-10-parasite/10-x-interlude/)

Regent fucks with Sophia. (Power demonstration with some explanation)

[ **10.x (Donation Interlude; Dragon)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-1-10/%c2%ad-arc-10-parasite/10-x-bonus-interlude/)

Explained that Dragon is an AI. Her functions were crippled by her creator. Creator was Andrew Richter, no cape name. Programming Tinker/Hero. Used programs to cripple villain activity over internet. Panacea is revealed to be Marquis’ daughter. Marquis killed Iron Rain, Kaiser’s sister. Colin/Armsmaster and Dragon talk. Dragon reads an email pertaining to Sophia/SS and sends out feelers for Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	11. Arc 11: Infestation

**Arc 11: Infestation**

[ **11.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-01/)

Taylor finally feels comfortable in her body. Finally sees Danny again.

[ **11.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-02/)

Skitter claims her territory. Battery threatens to harm her if she tries to start a new gang or such. Skitter is serious about helping people.

[ **11.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-03/)

Skitter vs. Merchants power play. Meets Sierra Kiley and learns that he was taken by Merchants.

[ **11.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-04/)

Taylor and Lisa go to a Merchant Party with 4 of Lisa’s Coil-soldiers

[ **11.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-05/)

Weymouth Shopping Center, the mall Taylor used to be a regular of, is now a Merchant base. Bryce Kiley wasn’t taken. They learn about artificial powers.

[ **11.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-06/)

Merchants have a free-for-all. Taylor experienced Scrub’s trigger. Faultline and crew show up.

[ **11.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-07/)

Labyrinth creates a maze. Trainwreck works for Coil. Bryce is injured.

[ **11.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-08-arc-11-infestation/)

Skitter gets Charlotte and Sierra are her workers. Bryce is given to Lisa. Brian patches things with Taylor.

[ **11.a** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-a/)

Rachel’s background exposed. Bitch defends her territory. Bitch vs. Glory Girl, Brandish. Bitch meets Siberian. Siberian choses Bitch. Bitch gets a wolf pup.

[ **11.b** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-b/)

Jack Slash gives Theo two years to become a vigilante cape. Then they fight. In return, he doesn’t kill Kayden and Aster. Purity’s weakness explained.

[ **11.c** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-c/)

Burnscar vs. Faultline’s crew. Burnscar’s name is Mimi and knows Elle from past. Labyrinth gives up on saving Burnscar. 

[ **11.d** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-d-arc-11-infestation/)

Mannequin goes to recruit Armsmaster. Armsmaster refused. Dragon had to create artificial organs, etc. Mannequin says BRB. 

[ **11.e** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-e/)

Shatterbird choses Hookwolf. Hookwolf decides not to kill her, but play their game. He knows he can’t do it alone.

[ **11.f** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-f/)

Crawler is after Noelle. Leviathan came to Brockton Bay for Noelle. Dinah has a 30% chance of going home.

[ **11.g** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-g/)

Cheri/Cherish goes for Jean-Paul, AKA Alec/Regent. She does it because the S9 don’t want another Vasil, that would be boring, so they just want him dead. Cherish wants a challenge so she’s trying to take over S9.

[ **11.h** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-11-infestation-stories-arcs-11/11-h/)

Amy finds out her dad is Marquis. Mark/Flashbang has amnesia that caused him to forget skills. He was clinically depressed before he became amnesiac. Bonesaw forces Panacea to break her rule about healing brains. Panacea runs away. Victoria chases her and Panacea  _ fixed _ her so that she would reciprocate Amy’s feelings. Victoria refuses to let Amy touch her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	12. Arc 12: Plague

**Arc 12: Plague**

[ **12.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/category/stories-arcs-11/arc-12-plague/12-01/)

Skitter’s workers aren’t getting the responses she wants, exterminates a few rats. Skitter and Grue are called in for a meeting.

[ **12.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/06/30/plague-12-2/)

All nine of the S9 candidates meet. It doesn’t end as well as it could, Coil throws the Undersiders to the wolves.

[ **12.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/03/plague-12-3/)

Travelers, including Noelle, speak with the Undersiders. People realize that Bastard is a wolf pup. The S9 show up.

[ **12.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/07/plague-12-4/)

WORM: what Cherish calls Skitter. JS is angry TT gave up the game with Cherish.

[ **12.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/10/plague-12-5/)

Shatterbird hits the city.

[ **12.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/14/plague-12-6/)

Skitter starts to organize her people. Something goes wrong in a warehouse, and Mannequin shows up.

[ **12.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/17/plague-12-7/)

Mannequin vs. Skitter.. Skitter manages to convince him non-verbally that it wasn’t worth it to try and kill her.

[ **12.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/21/plague-12-8/)

Skitter’s people are starting to take her seriously. She can keep her promises. Word is getting out that she took on Mannequin and made him back off. Grue finds out why Skitter is working fast on her territory. 

[ **12.x (Interlude; Jack)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/24/interlude-12/)

S9 crash a Merchant party. Skidmark dies. Mannequin crashes the party. Jack Slash agrees to Tattletales’ game. Mannequin  _ has _ to kill Skitter. Jack Slash decides that only Hookwolf or Bitch are allowed to become members, even though they won’t last long.

[ **12.x (Donation Interlude; Jamie)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/26/interlude-12%C2%BD/)

28 mi west of NY City, farmhouse/barn. Doctor Mother is introduced. Battery gets her powers from Cauldron. Assault and Battery happens because kids. Battery is told to ensure Shatterbird and Siberian escape Brockton Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	13. Arc 13: Snare

**Arc 13: Snare**

[ **13.01** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/28/snare-13-1/)

S9 explain the rules. Skitter’s territory is a team base now. Mannequin shows up.

[ **13.02** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/07/31/snare-13-2/)

Skitter and Panacea talk. (Mannequin vs. Bitch, Skitter, Grue)

[ **13.x (Donation Interlude; Aisha)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/02/interlude-13%C2%BD-donation-bonus/)

Imp tries and fails to kill Bonesaw.Imp runs into Jack Slash and finally realizes how screwed she is. Cherish  _ can _ locate Imp, but does it to make a deal.

[ **13.03** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/04/snare-13-3/)

Skitter manages to  _ almost _ kill Mannequin. Burnscar decides to take his turn.

[ **13.04** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/07/snare-13-4/)

Grue manages to get Skitter to her base while Genesis distracts Burnscar. Charlotte takes the kids into the storm drains.

[ **13.05** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/11/snare-13-5/)

Skitter finds Bitch. Skitter makes a plan and everyone is listening & respecting Skitter,  _ including _ Coil.

[ **13.06** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/14/snare-13-6/)

Coil, Undersiders and Travelers capture Shatterbird and Cherish. S9 have Grue.

[ **13.07** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/18/snare-13-7/)

Skitter punches Cherish. Skitter speaks to the PRT, they decide not to help.

[ **13.08** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/21/snare-13-8/)

S9 get away by making decoys out of civilians and practically walk away.

[ **13.09** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/25/snare-13-09/)

Skitter gets captured by Bonesaw. Powers are explained biologically. It seems that they were all captured. Brian has his 2nd trigger.

[ **13.10** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/08/28/snare-13-10/)

Skitter and Grue talk. 

[ **13.x (Interlude; Piggot)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/01/interlude-13/)

Piggot deals with the aftermath and feels the pressure of the city. Communications are starting up again. Computers are existing in the PRT office again. Skitter’s letter is received. The Wards and Heroes are debriefed. Piggot breaks the Cape Rules, but she’s not a cape...


	14. Arc 14: Prey

**Arc 14: Prey**

[ **14.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/04/prey-14-1/)

Skitter fell asleep on Grue. Grue didn’t/can’t sleep. Travelers and Undersiders find a way to get info from Cherish while hiding their secrets. Siberian’s true self revealed.

[ **14.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/08/prey-14-2/)

Skitter knows what she would do if she had Panacea’s powers. Travelers, Undersiders vs. Siberian. Amy isn’t doing much to help.

[ **14.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/11/prey-14-3/)

Undersiders, Travelers & Panacea take on Siberian and her Creator. Legend and other heroes show up. Piggot wants to talk to Tattletale.

[ **14.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/15/prey-14-4/)

Tattletale talks to Piggot, plans are revealed. (Wards vs S9) Panacea makes Atlas. 

[ **14.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/18/prey-14-5/)

Taylor flies under her own power for the 1st time. Piggot drops a bomb, and it goes from marshland to volcano. Glory Girl is almost dead. Crawler advances.

[ **14.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/22/prey-14-6/)

Amy saves Glory Girl even though she says no. Tattletale figures out that Jack Slash and Bonesaw went for an Endbringer shelter when bomb hit.

[ **14.7** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/25/prey-14-7/)

Taylor explains feeling about her successful distraction/attack on Leviathan. (Legend vs Siberian) Skitter relays information. (Skitter vs Bonesaw, Creator, Jack Slash) S9 is losing (#DangerZone) Crawler & Mannequin die.

[ **14.8** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/09/29/prey-14-8/)

Bonesaw releases red miasma, causes one to be unable to remember which name goes to which person # _ Agnosia _ . Spreads quickly.  Grue hugs Skitter to convince her it's him, it works. Panacea is able to cure this.

[ **14.9** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/02/prey-14-9/)

Grue turned out to be Jack Slash. Tattletale was Bonesaw. Cherish lets Skitter in on it while mentioning Panacea is at Arcadia.

[ **14.10** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/06/prey-14-10/)

Skitter finds Panacea. Jack and Bonesaw found her first. (Skitter, Panacea vs. Jack Slash, Bonesaw) JS and BS get away. Panacea cures Skitter and makes the cure contagious.

[ **14.11** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/09/prey-14-11/)

Skitter kisses a raging Bitch. Bitch and Tattletale are cured. Cherish is dead. The S9 leave Brockton Bay because they lost.

[ **14.x (Interlude; Sierra)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/11/interlude-14/)

Skitter’s people are cleaning up after Burnscar. Skitter shows up and defends her territory. Her ex-ABB hires are kicked out of Brockton Bay.

[ **14.y (Donation Interlude; Legend)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/13/interlude-14-5-bonus-interlude/)

Legend encourages Kid Win, says he reminds him of Hero. Legend uses his TinkerTech to tell TRUTH/LIE from their conversation. Battery revealed to be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	15. Arc 15: Colony

**Arc 15: Colony**

[ **15.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/16/colony-15-1/)

Bitch and Skitter get along now. Skitter takes care of some trash. Skitter hands out new/improved costumes. The Undersiders have a meeting about Dinah.

[ **15.x (Donation Interlude #1; Carol)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/18/interlude-15-donation-bonus/)

Carol & Sarah are prisoners. Carol is developing Stockholm Syndrome. Sarah triggers first. The Barns are back. Marquis is attacked. Carol doesn’t see Amy as Marquis anymore, but sees herself when she triggered. Amy goes to the Birdcage and finally meets her dad.

[ **15.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/20/colony-15-2/)

The Undersiders attack Fenrir’s Chosen. Taylor reveals that she had almost come to terms with being a villain but now hates it because of Coil and Dinah. FC lose, TattleTale taxes them, valuables and a team-mate controlled by Regent. Skitter is angry they didn’t tell her about this.

[ **15.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/23/colony-15-3/)

Victor finally accepts an arrangement. Skitter expresses her opinion. Imp approaches Skitter.

[ **15.y (Donation Interlude #2; A guy with the second trigger event)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/25/interlude-15-donation-bonus-2/)

Brian has PTSD and it's fucking him over but he has to be in control or Aisha starts running again. Taylor helps Brian start to center himself. They also cuddle.

[ **15.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/27/colony-15-4/)

Brian and Taylor go to Coil’s. Taylor thinks it looks like a base now. Only Brian and Tattletale haven’t cleared their territories. Travelers are back. Skitter is going to help with Parian and Scrub. Tattletale thinks that Skitter is going to be eliminated when she’s helping the Travelers.

[ **15.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/10/30/colony-15-5/)

Skitter tries to get Ballistic to become a mole, fails. Tries to warn Parian away from Ballistic before he attacks, partially fails. Tries to convince Parian to join her territory, Flechette shows up. 

[ **15.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/03/colony-15-6/)

Skitter, Flechette and Parian talk. Skitter gives money to Parian so get out of the city so that she doesn’t have to be killed/captured. Flechette lets Skitter go unwillingly. Skitter has a hole in her shoulder.

[ **15.7** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/06/colony-15-7/)

And... Skitter gets to see Brooks again. Skitter is a weirdly awesome role-model. Parian speaks with Skitter.

[ **15.z (Donation Interlude #3; Alexandria)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/08/interlude-15-donation-bonus-3/)

Rebecca is dying from cancer. Alexandria begins to put the creation of the PRT into motion. December 13, 1992: Behemoth, the 1st Endbringer, appears. They were expecting an earthquake. January 18th, 1993: PRT started. September 15th, 2000: Alexandria is injured. Hero dies. Next day: Prof. Manton is Siberian. APPARENTLY: everything rests on Coil’s shoulders.

[ **15.8** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/10/colony-15-8/)

Skitter, Trickster and Genesis attack the mayor. His son is Triumph and his girlfriend is Prism. The attack/conversation goes badly. Trickster is injured.

[ **15.9** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/13/colony-15-9/)

Skitter defeats both Prism and Triumph. Triumph has an allergic reaction. Skitter saves his life and gets the mayor to promise that the city survives.

[ **15.10** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/17/colony-15-10/)

Skitter goes to Danny. Coil has found out how to work around some of Tattletale’s power (danger sense).

[ **15.x (Interlude; Rory Christner)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/20/interlude-15/)

Wards floor is the basement. Defiant is introduced. Crawler and Mannequin were revealed to have been turned into silicone statues by the bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	16. Arc 16: Monarch

**Arc 16: Monarch**

[ **16.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/24/monarch-16-1/)

Dragon and Defiant attack. Bitch, Ballistic and Genesis were unable to make it to Coil’s base. Coil gave his promise to Skitter too easily and Skitter is suspicious.

[ **16.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/27/monarch-16-2/)

Undersiders and Travelers attack the PRT. Skitter steps up to the leadership plate. Imp takes Piggot hostage and no one saw her. 

[ **16.x (Donation Interlude 1; PRT Squad)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/11/29/interlude-16-donation-bonus/)

Ellisburg happens, PRT discovers what Nilbog is/does. Lady is Piggot. Piggot has deep tissue damage, no kidneys. Calvert shot his superior because he wasn’t climbing fast enough.

[ **16.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/01/monarch-16-3/)

Piggot is a hard ass. She knows that she will die if she doesn’t receive specific care, and her hostages know they’re working on a time-line. Skitter decides to split the group in two. Tattletale gets some info on Dragon’s suits.

[ **16.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/04/monarch-16-4/)

Skitter’s team rescues Bitch. That suit had/has a reincarnation ability.

[ **16.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/08/monarch-16-5/)

Skitter’s team finds Azazel. Skitter defeats Azazel basically on her own. Coil says to avoid the costume for a few days, that's an order. 

[ **16.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/11/monarch-16-6/)

Imp wants to party. Grue and Skitter talk about leadership. Grue kisses Skitter.

[ **16.y (Donation Interlude #2; Defiant)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/13/interlude-16-donation-bonus-2/)

Defiant doesn’t care that he’s being watched. He is well aware he’s a prisoner. Dragon tells him to ask about Cauldron after they’re done with the S9.

[ **16.7** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/15/monarch-16-7/)

Taylor goes to Danny’s house. Some of his co-workers/friends are there to have a couple drinks before the last city mayor debate. Taylor goes with her dad to the debate. Coil is making his move.

[ **16.8** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/18/monarch-16-8/)

Coil kills mayoral candidates, but leaves the mayor alive. The Wards manage to get there in time to save Piggot. Chariot’s gig as a double agent is up. His suicide bomb gets relocated to the lobby. Coil dies as he moves to evacuate.  

[ **16.9** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/22/monarch-16-9/)

Taylor can’t see, the bomb blinded her. Lisa gets her out of the hospital. Coil is Thomas Calvert, Coil is dead, Calvert is alive. Piggot is under investigation. Calvert is now the head of Brockton Bay PRT.

[ **16.10** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/25/monarch-16-10/)

Undersiders go to Coil’s old base. Travelers weren’t invited. Calvert gives Skitter Dinah, Calvert foams them and aims a gun at Skitter.

[ **16.z (Donation Interlude #3; Marquis)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/27/interlude-16-donation-bonus-3/)

Amy and Marquis interact. Amy learns about the Birdcage and gets a tattoo.

[ **16.11** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2012/12/29/monarch-16-11/)

Coil directs his soldiers to have Skitter killed head-on. Skitter escapes.

[ **16.12** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/01/monarch-16-12/)

Skitter goes to find her teammates. They were walking. Calvert had swapped her with a decoy. Tattletale and Regent are still with Coil.

[ **16.13** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/05/monarch-16-13/)

Grue puts his plan into motion. It fails. Skitter’s paranoia about body doubles allows for Tattletale to put her plan into action. Ballister leaves the Travelers. Taylor kills Coil, it's her first intentional kill. Dinah gets freed. Noelle is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	17. Arc 17: Migration (Travelers)

**Arc 17: Migration (Travelers)**

[ **17.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/08/migration-17-1/)

The Travelers background story. Simurgh attacks.

[ **17.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/09/migration-17-2/)

They run, Scion appears to fight the Simurgh. The Travelers are trying to flee, but they are under quarantine.

[ **17.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/10/migration-17-3/)

Noelle has heavy damage to her stomach. The Travelers are not from Earth Bet.

[ **17.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/11/migration-17-4/)

Krouse fights, gets caught after a bit. Krouse having flash-backs. Myrddin to the rescue. Krouse finds the Cauldron vials.

[ **17.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/12/migration-17-5/)

Krouse goes back to base, learns the vials hold powers. Jess (cape geek) tells them why no one will help them (Simurg cause/effect powers explained).

[ **17.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/13/migration-17-6/)

Krouse tells the others that they’re in Earth Bet, not Earth Aleph. News Channel explains some of Simurg fight. [Scion showed up within in. or her arrival, Eidolon drove her off.] Krouse and Cody hash it out, Noelle gets to a hospital. Noelle’s condition is dire. Krouse takes a vial. Noelle takes half a vial.

“Nine-eleven didn’t happen here.  Endbringers did.  They have one dollar coins in this America, not bills, and they phased pennies out.  Um.  There’s an installation on the moon, half-built and abandoned.  I don’t know.  _Stuff_ is different.”

[ **17.7** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/14/migration-17-7/)

Noelle is screaming, her change slower. Krouse has to fight a cop. Myrddin, Anomaly, vs Noelle and Krouse. Krouse and Noelle make a pretty clean getaway. Cody took a vial, tried to pummel Krouse: didn’t really work. The Travelers get out of town. Noelle starts to get worse.

[ **17.8** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/15/migration-17-8/)

Noelle’s situation/powers explained. Cody gets killed because he set off Noelle and upset Accord doing so. Krouse is approached by Coil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	18. Arc 18: Queen

**Arc 18: Queen**

[ **18.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/19/queen-18-1/)

Undersiders discuss info/tactics. Dinah’s power explained. Undersiders rule Brockton Bay (Tattletale ruler, Skitter as team leader). Skitter figures out that she’s linchpin.

[ **18.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/22/queen-18-2/)

Gameplan is hashed out, Undersiders on their way to fight Noelle. Run into Protectorate, figures out Vista is missing and Miss Militia thinks they did it.

[ **18.x (Donation Interlude #1; The Most Powerful Man in the World)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/24/interlude-18x/)

Homeless guy (Kevin) managed to get Scion to listen to him. Now, he asks Scion to destroy the Endbringers, permanently. Asks Scion to listen to Lisette now since he’s dying.

[ **18.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/26/queen-18-3/)

Undersiders and Protectorate heroes negotiate. Skitter ends up as their hostage. They don’t know she’s blind, and Clockblocker makes sure to quiz her. Skitter is beginning to realize that she’s becoming apathetic.

[ **18.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/29/queen-18-4/)

Undersiders are at PRT BB-HQ. Eidolon and Tattletale talk. Noelle offers ultimatum, Undersiders or everyone else.

[ **18.y (Donation Interlude #2; Crusader)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/01/31/interlude-18-donation-bonus-2/)

Kayden and E88 survivors discuss on how to get Theo parahuman status. Purity, Crusader +? and Theo get into Harvard to forcefully quiz a parahuman expert. Theo is left behind on purpose as a way to trigger him.

[ **18.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/02/queen-18-5/)

Chicago Wards team up with Undersiders. Tattletale is off to do intel w/ Ballistic. CW/U run into 3 Vista clones.

[ **18.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/05/monarch-18-6/)

Grue’s power suppresses radiation. A CW dies. Vista clones are dead. Eidolon decides to take on Noelle alone. CW/U disobey orders and go after Noelle to support him. Turns out they’re talking about Cauldron. 

[ **18.z (Donation Interlude #3; Jessica Yamada, Therapist)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/07/interlude-18-donation-bonus-3/)

Victoria Dallon has found a way to communicate through blinking and the alphabet. Sveta, a Case 53, is introduced. Clockblocker talks to therapist, he regrets joining the PRT. Weld talks the her as well. Flechette talks: Parian takes Skitter’s offer. Kid Win feels like he  _ has _ to conform, but things make sense when he’s unconventional. Vista is offered tools to be a better field-therapist. Dr. JY learns about Eidolon, and sees his actual face.

[ **18.7** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/09/queen-18-7/)

Eidolon vs Noelle. 

[ **18.8** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/12/queen-18-8/)

Eidolon vs Noelle, Eidolon backs off. Chicago Wards, Texas Wards, Undersiders vs Noelle, mostly her clones. Tattletale, Ballistic, Scrub, remaining Travelers arrive. Trickster’s a turncoat. Skitter gets eaten.

[ **18.z (Donation Interlude #4; Faultline)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/14/interlude-18-donation-bonus-4/)

Faultline and crew go after Dr. Foster for info. Faultline and Crew’s outfits are explained. They break into a containment zone to find Christof. Tattletale hires Labyrinth. Cauldron attacks and leaves a warning.

[ **18.z (Interlude; Echidna)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/16/interlude-18/)

Regent gets eaten. Flashback: Noelle has/had? a (brain?) disease. Eidolon couldn’t figure out how to tap the well, or if he even has it: gives up, calls reinforcements. Noelle goes after the rest of the Undersiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	19. Arc 19: Scourge

**Arc 19: Scourge**

[ **19.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/19/scourge-19-1/)

Taylor is caught in a nightmare induced by memories and waking reality through a clone. Noelle’s captives get pulled free. Weld learns that Skitter killed Calvert.

[ **19.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/23/scourge-19-2/)

Skitter tells Miss Militia and Weld what she knows about Cauldron. TT and Skitter figure out that the Triumvirate know about Cauldron, but not that they’re part of it.

[ **19.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/26/scourge-19-3/)

Capes and forces gather. Tattletale starts to figure out powers (doesn’t know they’re shards from  _ Warrior _ /Scion) but her info is fairly spot-on.

[ **19.x (Donation Interlude #1; Blasto)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/02/28/interlude-19-donation-bonus-1/)

Accord and Blasto meet on fairly neutral terms. Blasto gets a dream lab provided that he helps out. Accord has managed to gather info from PRT on capes. Blasto starts trying to clone Endbringers. S9 attack Boston. Manton/Siberian dies. Bonesaw goes after Blasto’s samples and seeds. Armsmaster became Defiant, hunting down S9 w/ Dragon.

[ **19.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/02/scourge-19-4/)

TT wants to tear hole in reality. Skitter finds Atlas. Militia almost kills TT. TT calls out Triumvirate. Legend talks about Cauldron. Skitter knows Legend lied about something.

[ **19.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/05/scourge-19-5/)

Triumvirate, Myrddin, Chevalier, etc vs. Echidna. Eidolon and Alexandria get caught. Alexandria revealed as Director Costa-Brown.

[ **19.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/09/scourge-19-6/)

Clone!Eidolon knocks out Myrddin. Myrddin dies.  Clone!Eidolon reveals history of Cauldron. Skitter trades herself for real Eidolon, but manages to cut her in half with Clockblocker helping her. Clone!Eidolon divided the capes rather thoroughly, people are avoiding each other now.

[ **19.7** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/12/scourge-19-7/)

Portal made. Sundancer killed Echidna. Most of the Travelers go home. Trickster doesn’t, he gets the Birdcage. Skitter says her piece about the PRT, then leaves. Tattletale finally tells her trigger event.

[ **19.y (Donation Interlude #2; Parahumans Online)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/16/interlude-19-y/)

Capes agreed to shut-up about Cauldron, but Triumvirate are stepping down. Greg figures out that Taylor is Skitter.

[ **19.z (Interlude; Emma)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/19/interlude-19/)

Emma thinks that Taylor is  _ weak _ , and that’s her mantra to fight back against ABB. Befriends Sophia. Goes into the psychology behind Emma’s attacks on Taylor. Emma leaves Sophia behind because she’s become  _ weak _ . Emma realizes that Taylor is a  _ survivor _ , not a  _ victim _ .  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	20. Arc 20: Chrysalis

**Arc 20: Chrysalis**

[ **20.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/21/chrysalis-20-1/)

Taylor decides to not go to school. Skitter takes care of her territory. Greg made a very obvious approach in saying that he knows who Skitter is and wants to talk.

[ **20.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/23/chrysalis-20-2/)

Skitter is irritated. Convinces Greg that she’s not Skitter. Emma catches her just as she’s leaving Arcadia.

[ **20.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/26/chrysalis-20-3/)

Taylor and Emma get called into the office. Emma is the one that gets the short end of the stick. Taylors gets warned to run. 

[ **20.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/03/30/chrysalis-20-4/)

Taylor gets trapped in the cafeteria w/ 300 people watching by Defiant and Dragon.

[ **20.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/02/chrysalis-20-5/)

Taylor gets outed as Skitter. She has a nice little chat with them in front of 300 students. Skitter walks away with only a 20 or so people helping, and they never attack.

[ **20.x (Donation Interlude #1; Stan)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/04/interlude-20-donation-bonus-1/)

The News get a slice of what happened at Arcadia. Danny realizes that Taylor’s said goodbye. Dragon and Defiant almost leave the PRT. S9 get a couple of laughs.

[ **20.y (Interlude; Accord)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/06/interlude-20/)

Insight into Accord’s power and thought process. Undersiders, Ambassadors, Teeth and the Fallen have a “peace talk”. Fallen and Teeth leave. Accord buy’s vials from Cauldron to empower chosen Ambassadors and confirms Skitter’s linchpin status to readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	21. Arc 21: Imago

**Arc 21: Imago**

[ **21.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/09/imago-21-1/)

Strategy about Fallen, Teeth discussed. Skitter attacks PRT to make a statement.

[ **21.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/13/imago-21-2/)

Atlas is lasting less and less. TT and Skitter talk about why PRT outed her. Skitter leaves on a dog. Taylor talks to her mom and writes her Dad an explanation on why and what she’s done. (Dinah outed her because Skitter needs to truly take the reins on what it means to be a villain.)

[ **21.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/16/imago-21-3/)

Skitter, Imp and Regent defeat the Fallen and leave a warning with the Teeth member. Regent can  _ control _ Imp. Skitter blinded Valefor and leaves the Teeth to figure out how.

[ **21.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/18/imago-21-4/)

Skitter and Grue meet with Citrine. Use/Purpose of portal discussed/explained. Citrine tells them about Cauldron/Accord, brought files of new/future Ambassadors and an accord is reached. Treatise “BB: Crime & Pub. safety” given. Skitter and Grue talk about Imp/Regent and Grue maybe getting therapy in case something happens to Skitter.

[ **21.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/20/imago-21-5/)

Skitter makes her way back to her territory, does a walk through. One of Bakuda’s time-bubbles, the one that that holds Dauntless and two other heroes, is in her territory. Parian, M.M. and Flechette have a talk.

[ **21.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/23/imago-21-6/)

Undersiders attack the Teeth. Butcher suicides to keep power from transferring, but Cherish killed her (she’s stuck at lake bottom still). Bitch might be healing.

[ **21.7** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/25/imago-21-7/)

Tattletale is overworked. Taylor walks into PRT and surrenders.

[ **21.x (Donation Interlude #1; Number Man)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/27/interlude-21-donation-bonus-1/)

Numberman’s powers explained. Used to be Harbinger of the S9, helped to kill King. Jack Slash given more detail.

[ **21.y (Interlude, Parian)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/30/interlude-21/)

Undersiders talk. Accord shows to talk as well. Flechette becomes Parian’s lieutenant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	22. Arc 22: Cell

**Arc 22: Cell**

[ **22.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/04/cell-22-1/)

PRT tries to humiliate Skitter. Skitter accidently tips her hand in revealing that she can hear through her bugs. Dinah makes an appearance. Skitter sets the stage.

[ **22.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/07/cell-22-2/)

Skitter and Mr. Calle have a chat. Skitter lists her terms.

[ **22.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/09/cell-22-3/)

PRT call in Danny to kick at her defenses. More talk. Sierra gets all of property owned by Undersiders. PRT calls in Alexandria.

[ **22.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/11/cell-22-4)

Alexandria offers ultimatum. Brings in Undersiders, friends, every 10/15 min. 3rd trip comes a body bag. Skitter floods Ax with bugs, Tagg too, seeks to kill.

[ **22.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/14/cell-22-5/)

Tagg is dead. Alexandria is dead. Skitter gets out of her cell, Dragon and Defiant take her to the roof. Skitter vs. Defiant. 

[ **22.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/16/cell-22-6/)

Plans are made. Press release. Skitter finally says what she feels should be said. Bitch mourns/gives ovation. Skitter becomes Weaver. Dragon hugs Weaver.

[ **22.x (Interlude, Charlotte)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/18/interlude-22/)

PHO board view. Things get rough in Skitter’s territory: News offers money and some want to take it. Danny comes to talk to Charlotte, TT and Bitch bring puppy therapy. One of the kids saw  _ Warrior _ and  _ Thinker _ but might not have triggered.

[ **22.y (Donation Interlude; Lung)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/21/interlude-22-donation-bonus-1/)

Kenta and gang/delinquent friends attack a drug deal between Chinese and two Western women. Kenta accidently gets a face full of drugs and has a heart attack: trigger/Lung. Lung vs Leviathan. Skitter is getting street cred in the Birdcage. Teacher controls Saint.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	23. Arc 23: Drone

**Arc 23: Drone**

[ **23.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/25/drone-23-1/)

Taylor was held in a prison. Defiant is actually able to get along with her. CB flat out tells PRT Weaver is terrifying. Weaver gets to be butterfly girl because Glenn. Clockblocker is laughing his ass off. Weaver in NYC. Wards vs. Adepts (branch). Weaver saves the day (#withbutterflies)

[ **23.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/28/drone-23-2/)

Weaver in Las Vegas. Las Vegas Wards defect due to teammate being part of Cauldron.

[ **23.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/30/drone-23-3/)

Weaver decides to make costumes. Weaver gets letters. Undersiders still call her Skitter. Heartbreaker and other villains arriving in BB. Starts to redesign costume.

[ **23.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/01/drone-23-4/)

Weaver has to go to therapy. Weaver has to talk to kids, so she singles out the loners and tells them the truth. Sets up a D&D version of cape life thats fairly accurate. Starts to talk about Endbringers, gets a notice that Behemoth the Hero-Killer has chosen to surface. Weaver gets her jet-pack.

[ **23.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/04/drone-23-5/)

Weaver’s jet-pack explained. Talk to Undersiders. Weaver is Skitter when it comes to Endbringers. Skitter finally realizes about Dragon x Colin. Behemoth vs Capes. Yangban show up. Chicago Wards place Weaver as team leader due to experience.

[ **23.x (Interlude; Number Thirty-Six)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/06/interlude-23/)

Yangban goal is to showcase that they have the best path to defeating Endbringers. Yangban + Capes vs Behemoth. No. 36 is Cody from Travelers. Cody kills Accord. Chevalier might be dead. TT gets a tracheotomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	24. Arc 24: Crushed

**Arc 24: Crushed**

[ **24.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/08/crushed-24-1/)

S/W mobilizes. ChWards create lighting rod. Alexandria might not be dead.

[ **24.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/11/crushed-24-2/)

Alexandria makes a difference. “Cold” capes help S/W and co. Contessa shows up, not that she’s named. S/W learns what her power is. Grue, Chevalier, TT announced Out of Commision. S?W wonders if Contessa can’t see path to victory vs Endbringers because there is none.

[ **24.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/15/crushed-24-3/)

Behemoth escalates, massive sound wave. S/W helps evacuate capes off building. TT says Behemoths objective is North. S/W finds Behemoth’s objective: temporal bomb.

[ **24.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/18/crushed-24-4/)

S/W talk to Phir Se/bomb dude. Back to Behemoth vs Capes, order distraction. Regent died. Bomb reduces Behemoth to skeleton.

[ **24.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/20/crushed-24-5/)

Behemoth takes out all but cape’s base/level’s city. Pretender is controlling Alexandria.

[ **24.x (Interlude, Chevalier)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/22/interlude-24/)

Chevalier’s background into PRT. Chevalier can see trigger events, powers. TT gives more info about Endbringers. Chevalier touches Behemoth’s core, his power stops working. Behemoth leaves. Scion vs Behemoth. Behemoth dies.

[ **24.y (Interlude 2, Aftermath)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/25/interlude-24-donation-bonus-1/)

Chicago Wards think about asking for Weaver to join their team. Pretender can be Alexandria because of working body, dead brain. Colin’s backstory, in part. Colin trying to help Dragon. Taylor calls Danny. Glenn uploads Weaver’s camera feed from her suit is uploaded w/o PRT permission, ie: fired. Glenn is Bagrat. Dragon wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	25. Arc 25: Scarab

**Arc 25: Scarab**

[ **25.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/06/29/scarab-25-1/)

Glen wants Taylor to be a harbinger. Weaver almost gets neutered and spayed instead of collared and chained. Weaver is officially a probationary member of the Wards. Weaver gets her lab. Campanile is distracting, turns out it was a prank.

[ **25.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/02/scarab-25-2/)

Theo is Golem. Weaver is helping prep him for Jack Slash. Taylor talks to therapist.

[ **25.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/06/scarab-25-3/)

Weaver is on stake-out. Weaver is attacking a local kingpin. Operation is a success. Taylor isn’t clean-sweeping, she’s playing chess.

[ **25.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/09/scarab-25-4/)

Weaver is forced onto a talk show w/out much warning, but Chicago Wards were given prep. PRT is hoping she’ll “hang” herself. S-Class threat interrupts. New Endbringer/Khonsu shows in Japan, time manipulation and teleportation. Weaver realizes that there will be a new Endbringer soon.   

[ **25.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/11/scarab-25-5/)

Khonsu is doing hit-and-run w/o stopping. Cauldron picks up Weaver and many others. Cauldron becomes Host and Negotiator to meeting of the Important capes/New World Order. Cauldron has already saved the world once.

[ **25.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/13/scarab-25-6/)

Bohu is 5th Endbringer. Tohu is 6th Endbringer. (Video) (Twins? Always together.) End of World past due date, ppl starting to joke. Grue is married, Cozen pregnant. Jack Slash vs Theo starts.

[ **25.x (Interlude, Bonesaw)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/16/interlude-25/)

S9 going into Stasis. Contessa talks to Bonesaw. Blasto died, only moving because Bonesaw. S9 know about passengers. Bonesaw made a friend. She wants to destroy S9 now, Jack and Grey Boy know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.


	26. Arc 26: Sting

**Arc 26: Sting**

[ **26.1** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/18/sting-26-1/)

S9 are up and running. Jack extends deadline, 5 days. Cozen doesn’t like that Weaver is in charge. Chevalier gives Weaver two teams to keep chasing S9. Golem compares Weaver/Jack. Weaver is Jack’s opposite/equal.

[ **26.2** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/20/sting-26-2/)

Killington is bombed and quarantined. Weaver and Defiant outline tactics w/ Dinah’s numbers. S9 vs Weaver, Golem. Background fighting. Team has to split. Screamer, Cherish dead.

[ **26.3** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/23/sting-26-3/)

BB Wards are no longer happy-go-lucky. Team goes to strike S9. Mannequins, Murder Rats, Breeds, Hatchet Face/Tyrant mix, Nix. All dead, Jack on way to Nilbog.

[ **26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/25/interlude-26-donation-bonus-1/)

Seven Cherish, two Crawlers dead. One King captured. Flashback: Andrew Richter. Saint kills Dragon. World-End chance decreased.

[ **26.4** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/27/sting-26-4/)

Weaver is outside Ellisburg. Dragon goes down. Weaver is starting to figure things out about Dragon. Defiant has emotions. Weaver speaks w/ Nilbog’s proxy. Jack, Siberian/Manton and Bonesaw already there. Golem shows up. Weaver kills Nilbog, blames it on Jack. Jack and co. get away, Nilbog creatures riot.

[ **26.5** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/07/30/sting-26-5/)

Ellisburg is re-contained. Undersiders have to back out, Defiant is back to business. Contessa and Numberman kick ass and don’t bother to take names(2 Nyx, 3 Psycosomas, 4 Night Hags). 8 Siberians down. Chevalier, Revel, Hoyden, Tecton, Bitch, Foil, Parian, Weaver set off for another offensive.

[ **26.6** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/08/03/sting-26-6/)

Weaver ends up back to back with Defiant against Nilbogs forces. Finds a cloning facility. Finds nine Harbringers. Weaver kills Aster.

[ **26.a (Interlude A, Golem part 1)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/08/06/interlude-26a/)

Golem ends up leaving the fight against the Harbringers as Dina says they have a better chance that way. Weaver leaves to distract Scion. Golem finds and fights Jack. Jack gets bored, and Scion is in a Greyboy Bubble.

[ **26.b (Interlude B, Golem part 2)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/08/08/interlude-26b/)

Flashback: Weaver and Golem spar (a View on how other see her). Golem survives. The fight continues. Jack is trapped in a Graybot Bubble because someone got the jump on him.

[ **26.x (Interlude, …)** ](https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/08/10/interlude-26/)

Scions’ species interlude. Scion interlude (Explains actions and his thoughts since arrival). Jack complains at Scion. Aiden triggers, controls birds like Taylor but not as well/limitations. He drew a pic of Scion’s species. Scion listens to Jack, and starts to destroy instead, and takes out Kevin Norton’s home/island first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like something more could be said about a specific chapter, feel free to drop an example. This work is to make finding *That One Bloody Scene* just a bit easier.
> 
> P.S. I don't have any notes yet for the rest of Worm, as I still have to finish reading the last 5 arcs


End file.
